


This Love, this Hate

by violinofademigod



Series: WinterFalcon Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky is a little shit, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, WinterFalcon - Freeform, lasertag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violinofademigod/pseuds/violinofademigod
Summary: “Remind me again why I agreed to participate in laser tag with three of the most highly trained assassins in the world?”“Maybe because you like being humiliated?” offered Bucky, and Sam flipped him the bird without looking back, earning a hearty chuckle from the other man.---Sam is so fed up with Bucky always kicking his ass in lasertag, so he decides to take countermeasures.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: WinterFalcon Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711450
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	This Love, this Hate

Sam felt his pulse rushing in his ear as he moved to the next barricade as silently as he could. He looked around cautiously, aware that the enemy might be nearby, that they are watching his every movement. Cold sweat rolled down between his shoulder blades as years of military training kicked in. He controlled his breathing, deliberately calming his nerves, forcing his mind to stay focused on the task at hand.

Quickly, after making sure the coast was clear, he shot through the alley to take cover on the other side, hoping to get a better viewpoint to spot the enemy, who was out hunting him. He was being watched. He felt it. It was the little things that made him certain about it. The light rustle of fallen leaves, even though there was no wind, the faintest feeling of a pair of eyes burning holes in his skull, that slightly nauseating and cold feeling when you perfectly know that you are the prey, and you just walked into the belly of the beast, but there’s nothing to can do about it but run, try to hide and hope to survive.

Just like in Afghanistan.

He knew he didn’t have a chance against them. Three of the most lethal assassins in the world were after him, and all he could hope for was that they kill each other first.

Risking a look, Sam poked his head around the corner to try and spot the enemy. Everything was quiet. Deadly quiet.

He felt it before it happened, too fast for his brain to properly react, but just slow enough for him to know that this is the end. He tried to duck, but he felt the shots on his chest four times as he fell.

“Game over” stated the mechanical voice of his handgun as he threw the laser gun to the ground, feeling his temper rise.

“I fucking hate this!” he snapped, throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Maybe you’ll have better luck next time” he heard a cocky voice say, and he whirled around to see Bucky leaning against the wall behind him with a sly grin. With that untamed brown mane of his, he looked like a rouge assassin, his metal arm gleaming in the noon light, probably deliberately, just to annoy him more. Sam knew that the former Winter Soldier would never make the rookie mistake of being seen because of the reflecting light on his arm.

“Fuck you, Barnes.” he spat as he turned to walk away, but heard the steady footsteps of the ex-soldier as he walked behind him.

“I believe this is the fourth time I killed you in under less than an hour. You’re losing your edge, Sam.”

“Now you listen here you little shit” snapped Sam as he whirled around to face the annoying brat, only to have Bucky knock into him from the sudden stop. Not expecting him to be so close, Sam lost his train of thought for a moment when insanely blue, doe eyes looked back at him, seemingly reflecting the surprise that Sam felt at being in such close proximity. For a few moments, he didn’t say anything, feeling his belly turn into lava and his breath hitch a little when he finally steeled himself and frowned at the other man.

“Take that stupid gun of yours and shove it up your ass” he spat finally, shoving him back a little to make his point. Bucky’s grin returned at that, and Sam had to turn away before he punched this idiot in the face or before he saw the blush spreading on his face. “Don’t you have other assassins to shoot?” he asked, irritated, trying to steer the conversation away from them.

“Natasha and Clint? I already got them. I like to save the very best for last.” he chirped, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Remind me again why I agreed to participate in laser tag with three of the most highly trained assassins in the world?”

“Maybe because you like being humiliated?” offered Bucky, and Sam flipped him the bird without looking back, earning a hearty chuckle from the other man. He didn’t want to think about how that chuckle made his belly feel like cotton candy, his heart beating faster than it was when he was being hunted by the others. It was just the adrenalin, nothing more.

_ “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that”  _ he heard a sarcastic voice in his head say, and he told it to shut up.

Alright. He still had one round to even the odds and to show that bastard what it’s like to be truly humiliated. He had fifteen minutes to prepare, so that was what he was going to do. If Bucky wanted to play, then by all means.

Let the Games begin.

\----

Bucky didn’t like this game. He didn’t see the point in shooting his friends with imaginary weapons in imaginary scenarios and locations. He probably had enough of that for a lifetime as the Winter Soldier. The only reason he agreed to come was because he knew it would annoy Sam. He couldn't help it, Sam was simply too amusing when he was irritated. The way those full lips of his would quiver slightly when he was angry with him became more and more fascinating every time he saw it, his deep black eyes intriguing him much more than they had the right to.

Occasionally, Bucky found himself stealing glances at him in meetings, when he was talking to others, during missions, or when he worked out, taking in the way he moved, talked, the lean lines of muscles on his back and neck intriguing him. Sam was the most irritating person Bucky had ever met. But boy, that irritating son of a bitch was also looked like he was sculpted by some divine god. 

Shaking his head and concentrating on the task at hand, he perched himself on a rooftop, keeping his eyes open for the little bird to poke his head out. He had already taken out Natasha, who beforehand took out Clint. Now, it was only the two of them. He hadn’t seen him in the last ten minutes, which made him all the more cautious. Even though Sam was no assassin, he was still highly trained and he could be damn resourceful if he wanted to be.

Staying low, he made his way to the next rooftop, taking in the whole area, analyzing every rustle, every shadow and corner of the training field. He felt a strong sense of Deja vu, and he didn’t like it at all. When he didn’t see the target, it usually meant that he was the target.

He made his way to another roof, then another, feeling his patience stretch with every minute. Where was that idiot? 

The field was quiet.

Too quiet.

As if on cue, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he dodged just in time to avoid the sharp wings of the silver and crimson Falcon armor. He jumped and rolled to a crouching position, bringing the weapon up to shoot, but was a tad too slow as Sam dove in and smashed into Bucky with all his might. 

They rolled on the ground, getting cuts and bruises from the stones on the rough ground, but neither of them cared as they wrestled each other to gain the high ground. For a brief moment, Sam seemed to gain the upper hand, his lean, muscular body pressed against Bucky’s in a rather of pleasant way, when Bucky’s training kicked in, and quickly turned them over, so that he was sitting in top, pinning Sam’s waist down with his thighs, and leaning on his arms, easily holding them in place.

“Really, Sam?” he mused, grinning at the scowling man under him. “You go to all this effort for a stupid game?”

“Hell yeah, I am.” he spat as he activated the jetpack in the Falcon armor, and Bucky jumped back in order not to get burned. Free for another round, Sam shot up in the sky to attack him again, and Bucky moved instantly, jumping off of the roof to the street level to try and find some cover.

Sam shot with the laser gun, and Bucky flattened himself against the wall as Sam dove in again. They collided, but this time none of them fell, instead they wrestled for a few moments when Bucky managed to get a hold of him and pin him against the wall, his armored hand holding his torso in place while the rest of his body was pressed against Sam’s, trapping him effectively.

They both panted hard for a few seconds, feeling the closeness and intimacy of the situation as they looked at each other. Sam looked at Bucky in awe, as if he saw him for the first time. Those deep, onyx eyes seemed to absorb all the light in the area, making it glint and shine like a black whirlpool of tar. His chest was heaving against his, and he smelled of gasoline and pine trees. Bucky found himself lured in by his being, his thick, wet lips parted, gasping for air, and he felt Sam’s heartbeat through his chest, and the warmness in his belly was almost too much to bear.

Later when he looked back on this memory, Bucky had no idea how things happened after this. He found himself getting closer, leaning in slowly. Sam was silent, holding his breath as they inched closer and closer until their lips touched in the sweetest, most tender kiss Bucky ever had. Sam’s lips were impossibly soft, tasting of blueberries and lemonade, and Bucky felt his heart explode with euphoric joy, his belly fluttering, the warmness from his stomach spreading downwards towards his crotch.

Sam went rigid for a few moments under him, and Bucky was just about to regret his actions when he felt his lips part, inviting him in to deepen the kiss. He felt his left hand slide up his chest and onto his neck behind his head, leaning into the kiss.

Bucky was swimming in pleasure, his mind exploding with a million sensations, lost in the man in front of him as the kiss deepened, got more heated and passionate with every moment, and that was all Bucky could do not to undress Sam right here and now. Sam moaned into his mouth, a soft, rather feminine sound that vibrated in his chest, going straight to his crotch, awakening a deep desire Bucky hadn’t felt for a very long time.

This went on for a few minutes, and Bucky felt his defenses slipping, his mind getting lost in those warm lips and soft moans gradually, when suddenly he felt sam grab him firmly, flipping them so that Bucky's back was against the wall and he heard four rapid shots on his vest and the sensors in his gun shut down.

“Game over” declared the mechanical voice and Bucky looked wildly at Sam, who had the evilest of grins on his face. He gave him one last kiss, rough and hard when he suddenly parted and turned to walk away.

Bucky stood there, dumbfounded, not understanding how this happened. Then he grinned, chuckled slightly at his own stupidity at letting his guard down. Now that control was back in his head instead of his dick, he admitted that this was o typical of Sam. That sly, double-crossing little piece of shit knew exactly what he was doing.

He wanted to fuck him so bad. If Bucky had known that this was all it took for Sam to get sexual, he would’ve done it much sooner.

He knew that Sam was never going to let this go.

But if it means he gets to have sex with the hot ex-air force soldier, it will be totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this is just a little snippet I wrote between two lessons, I hope you guys enjoyed it <3  
> If you like it pleeasee leave me kudos or comments, they sustain me.  
> Have a great day!!!!


End file.
